


Be Careful What You Ask For

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gonewildaudio, Incest, Rape, audio script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 5
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Be Careful What You Ask For

[F4M] Be Careful What You Ask For [Incest] [Bred] [Rape] [Daddy/Daughter] [Mom isn’t Enough] [Begging For It] [Literally] [Changed Mind] [Body Betrayal] [Breaking] [Choking] [Face Fucking] [Fingering] [Bent Over Daddy’s Desk] [Creampie] [Optional Ending Where it Was RP w/Aftercare]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

Special Thanks to u/hannahslamma and u/ruthierenagain for invaluable feedback that made this script much better!

[knocking, followed by door opening and shutting] 

Hiiii daddy, it’s just me. 

No, it’s too early to go to bed. I was just kind of bored and lonely out on the couch so I decided to bring you a beer and see how you were doing. Here, it’s nice and cold for you.

[giggle] I know its your favorite, daddy. That’s why I picked it. How’s it going?

Yeah, I know you have to work late sometimes. It still sucks. I shouldn’t miss you so much when you’re working from your home office and I'm back from college, you know?

Mom? [cynical laugh] Yeah, no, I won’t be hanging out with her tonight. Even if she *hadn’t* taken one of her sleeping pills and become dead to the world, she’d just be going on about how “kids like me” were ruining the country. I really don’t need to hear any more of that bullshit. 

Soooo, can you take a break and talk to me for a bit? I promise you can kick me out if I really bother you.

Yay! 

Let me just hop up in your lap, then. There. Much better

I *always* love sitting in your lap, daddy. You know that. 

To be honest, I don’t *care* what anyone else would think about this. It’s just you and me here, isn’t it? And besides, I feel safe when I’m here, and it feels so…intimate.

Mmm…this is nice, isn’t it? Your beer brought to you by a cute girl who’s happy to hop right in your lap…ooh…I think *someone* appreciates me being so close. [giggles]

I know you’re hard, daddy. I’m a young woman and you’re a healthy man. It’s normal. 

Besides, I think it’s flattering that my daddy gets hard around me.

I know you watch me sometimes daddy, when I’m doing homework or bending over or…sometimes even when I’m changing. 

Don’t worry. I won’t tell. I…I love the way you look at me. Can I tell you a secret?

(Softly or even whispered) Sometimes, I fantasize about you just coming in and kissing me when I’m all vulnerable and half-naked. Not nicely, either, but fiercely, like I’m just a piece of meat that you own, you know? And…it gets me pretty turned on. I *used* to think it was the hottest thing I could imagine.

(Speaking normally again) To be honest, if you started doing things to me right now, I’d probably just enjoy it. 

I know it’s wrong, daddy. You don’t have to tell me that. 

I know that if you ever *did* do something…inappropriate, I’m supposed to look up at you with my big sad puppy-eyes and say, (fake fear) “no, daddy, no!”

I know that's the right thing to do so... I guess what I want is wrong. I want to say "yes". I want you to take me like that, Daddy. Will you please rape your little girl? That's what I want.. 

You heard me, daddy. Just like I heard you.

Yes, I *did*. You were talking with your friend in the den, while you were watching the game. Mom as asleep, as always, and you thought I was, too, but I snuck back downstairs to…just kind of watch you guys, I guess. You were both a little drunk, and your friend said something like (pretending to be older/deeper voice) “No offense, but your little girl is getting to be pretty fuckable.” 

Do you remember what you said back? 

[giggles] I think you do remember what you said, daddy, but you can pretend not to if you want to hear *me* say it. I could never forget it. You said: “Not only is she fuckable, when she gets all touchy-feely and jumps in my lap in those tight little shorts with her tits practically hanging out of her tank top, she gets downright *rapeable*”

Yes, daddy, I heard *that*. Do you know what hearing something like that does to a girl? From her *own* father? That she adores and idolizes and knows is the best man in the whole world? Do you know what it did to *me*? 

(Whispering) It got me *so* *fucking* *wet*. I almost walked in there and begged you and your friend to rape me right there. I could see the whole thing in my mind, two strong older men spit-roasting me while I cried, breeding me against my will. It was too much. I ran upstairs, stripped down, and fingered myself until I came. I had to bite my pillow so you couldn’t hear my screams. 

(Speaking normally It was rude of you to say something horrible like *that*…and not follow through.

You *say* that you love me, daddy, but do you? I used to think it was your kind words and hugs and gifts and the time that you spent with me that told me how much you loved me. But now, I realize that I was wrong. If you *really* loved me, you’d give me *everything* I needed. And what I need right now is simple.

I need you to slap me and spank me. I need you to tear my baby-tee open and maul and bite my tits. I need you to force me to bend over your desk. I need you to rip my panties off and then make fun of what a wet little slut I am. I need you to fuck me hard and deep until I’m sobbing and full of shame and love and guilt and your cum. I need you…to rape me.

I *am* being serious, daddy! Don’t you laugh at me!

Isn’t that what you want? Permission to rape your little girl? I bet it was just an idle fantasy before. Something you could imagine, but would never actually do. But now you can.

Come on, you’re a *man*. You have needs, and let’s be honest, mom isn’t meeting those needs. How could she? She’s either drugged or angry at both of us all the time. And, well, you look *good*, daddy.

And I’m young, horny, and eager for you to do…well…whatever you want, as long as what you want will leave marks. [giggle]

I’m deadly serious, daddy. I can’t really think of something that I’ve wanted more than this.

You…you’ll really fuck me daddy? 

And you’ll do it how *you’ve* always wanted to, right? Not being gentle because its my “first time” or any bullshit like that. Just…you know…how a bad older man would teach a filthy little slut like me a lesson. [giggles] 

[deep breath] I…am so fucking turned on right now, daddy. You have no idea, but first, I really want you to understand something, daddy: when you start, there’s no stopping. You know me. You know that I can be kind of a scaredy-cat sometimes. Like that time I wanted to go through the haunted house and then changed my mind halfway through and then sobbed and asked you to take me back.

I don’t want you to let me do that this time. If I change my mind, or cry, or beg, or plead, or even say really horrible things, I want you to keep going. Sometimes daddies have to show their little girls tough love and this is one of those times.

I need you to make me a woman, and I need you to do it how *you’ve* fantasized about it. I need to be *your* ideal little rape-doll.

It’s fine for you to say so, but I want you to *promise* me, daddy. Because I know that you’d never break any promises to your little girl.

I’m serious. Promise me that you’ll be brutal all the way through. Promise me that you’ll use me *right*. 

[sigh] Thank you, daddy. 

Are you really still not sure about this? Maybe I can help you make up your mind…by making you feel good. [soft laugh]

No, no. For this, you don’t have to do anything at all. Or even say anything.

Just let me do all the work. I’ll start by getting on my knees in front of you. 

God, you look so *powerful* when I’m looking up at you like this. I feel so *small*. I don’t feel safe any more. I feel like…like I’m completely at your mercy.

And you…I bet you can see right down my shirt, can’t you? [giggles] 

That’s fine. Daddy should be able to see his little rape-dolls tits if he wants, right? I’ll take my shirt off for you, this time. But next time you have to tear it off, okay? Okay. 

[Deep breath] A-all right. There they are, daddy. Do you like my tits? 

[giggles] Thank you, daddy. 

Mmm…I’m just going to reach up, now, and touch your cock. I’m just going to keep rubbing it like this…on the outside of your clothes. 

Do you like that, daddy? Ooh! I felt him twitch. [giggles]

O-okay. I’m just going to unzip you…and reach in…and pull your cock out. Oh. 

Mmm…daddy’s cock feels so big and hard in my little hands…I’m just going to slowly rub it…up and down…

Now…I’m going to look you in the eye…as I take you in my mouth…

[slow bj noises start here]

Do you like that, daddy?

Seeing your little girl with her tits out and your big cock in her mouth?

Do you like seeing how turned on I am by doing this?

O—oh yeah, of course you can stand up daddy…I don’t mind blowing you like this.

I love your...[coughs]…taste, daddy…

D-daddy…you’re [coughs] going too deep…

My throats…not [choking cough] big enough for you, daddy! Stop!

[bj intensifies into rough face fucking]

[slurping/sloppy noises] I…daddy…I can’t…

Daddy…you’re just using my mouth as a…

Stop…please stop…you’re pulling my hair too…[choking]

[gasping] I can’t breathe…I can’t breathe—[choking]

no…daddy stop!

[facefucking stops]

[slapping noise]

D-daddy! You…you hit me! 

You jerk! I…I didn’t know what I was saying earlier…and you just yanked me to my feet by my hair!

[moan of pleasure/yelp of pain] D-daddy…you shouldn’t grope my tits that hard! It…it isn’t right…

Oh…[moans]…don’t play with my nipples…its not fair…

Oh, *fuck*! You should have warned me before you started sucking on them like that, daddy!

I…I don’t…I [moans] I don’t like this, daddy! [moans] Stop!

I…I’m going to tell mom if you keep…

[much harder slap]

(Close to tears) You…you’re hurting me daddy. I’m sorry…I won’t…ahh!

What are you doing? You…you can’t just spin me around like that and…no!

Stop forcing me to bend over your desk! I won’t do it! I won’t!

No…no daddy, you’re pushing my face down into the wood too hard…please stop!

Ah! Don’t be so rough pulling my shorts down…

Are you going to spank me? That’s so *mean*, daddy!

[tearing sound]

Y…you don’t have to tear my panties off to spank me, daddy! Those were expensive!

[spanking noise - as many as you want to do, with sharp cries or other noises of pain/pleasure]

Aaah, fuck! Daddy…I would never tell…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that so why don’t you let me get back up and…

[spankings]

Stop it! I hate you, daddy!

[spankings]

(Crying now) I’m sorry, daddy. I’m so…so sorry…

[spankings]

W-what do you want me to do, daddy? What?

You…you want me to…to beg you to breed me? Daddy, no…no I changed my mind I don’t want that any mo…

[hard spankings]

Aah! All right, fine, I’ll say it! Just please stop hitting me! 

I…Daddy….will you….will you please rape me and breed me? I…I’d really love that.

Okay, you heard me say it…now you’re going to let me go, right?

Right, daddy? 

O-oh…oh god…what are you doing with your finger, daddy?

[moans as finger is forced inside of her]

Oh god…daddy…that feels so…[moans]

I….I don’t like this…I don’t, Daddy! I swear [moans] Take your finger out of me. Please!

Please, I’ve learned my lesson. I’ll be a good girl from now on…I…I…[moans]

[Moans] I can’t think when you’re pushing your finger in and out of me like that…it’s so big! 

I…I hate it…[moans]…take it out! Please!

[deep sigh] Oh…oh thank god, daddy…that’s…that’s better. You can let me up now…you had fun and…I learned my lesson and (getting afraid again) what’s are you doing? What…what is that I’m feeling?

No, daddy, it isn’t “nothing”. I can feel it pushing into my little pussy…

Daddy…is that…is that your cock?

Oh…no no no no…I was joking, daddy! I’m a stupid little slutty virgin! I don’t even know what I meant!

Please…please don’t.

Oh…oh fuck…oh god…no

(In contrast to how she says it earlier earlier in the script, she says this quite seriously) No, daddy, no.

[moan/cry of pain as violently entered]

Aaah, fuck…daddy…that was too hard…too…

[Really hard fucking starts here. Add your own noises but I have added some moans to make it clear that despite her denials, her body is betraying her.]

Fuck…oh god…daddy, no, you’re hurting me…you’re bruising me…

On my thighs and…and inside me…it hurts so [moans] so bad

N-no! I don’t like it! I don’t! 

You’re forcing me…into your desk…too hard!

And…and your hand in my hair…you won’t let me up!

You’re…too big…and violent…for my little pussy…

It hurts…[moans]

N-no...I’m not…I’m not turned on by this…fuck you!

[hard spank]

[deep moans]

N-no I won’t…I’m not…not close to cumming…I’m not…I won’t

[deep moans]

[choking noises / choking starts here] 

Daddy…daddy I can’t breathe you’re…

You’re choking me too hard…fuck

Please…please daddy…I’ll cum for you…if you let me breathe…I promise I’ll cum so good for you…

[deep breath / choking stops here] 

Yes…daddy…I’m close to cumming…

Oh, god, I…I love it daddy…I love the way…the way your cock *hurts* me so good…

I love it when you…when you rape me, daddy. Please…please cum in me…

Please…please cum in your little girl…mark me…make me your rape-doll…I need it!

Please, please, please, daddy! BREEED MEEEE!

[improv to orgasm]

[still sobbing a bit]

oh…oh god…that was…I don’t…

Did…did I do good enough for you? Was…was I good little rape-doll? 

No…daddy…of course I understand. If…if you had stopped when I started begging and crying, well, then it wouldn’t have been a real rape, would it? And…and that’s what I…really wanted. 

Since you gave me what I wanted, you really must love me, right? More than those other girls who don’t get this kind of…gift from their daddies. More even than mom, right?

(Relieved) Oh, good. 

I’m…I’m still your little girl, right daddy? Just because we fucked doesn’t mean that I can’t still sit in your lap and get cuddles and spend time with you, right?

Thank you, daddy. Thank you for giving me *exactly* what I was asking for. 

[slightly unhinged giggle]

[fade out]

(When she speaks here its a little more casually and to her equal, who is presumed to be her long-term partner or similar)

(Still sobbing a little bit) Oh…fuck…god….oh… 

I’m…I’m fine. [normal laugh] Okay, I’m way better than fine. I really needed that. A good hard fuck from the man I love. Come here.

[gentle kissing]

Oh, yeah, I would absolutely love to just sit in your lap for a while.

You know, I wasn’t sure about telling you about the kinds of fantasies I had. And I *really* wasn’t sure about asking you to act them out with me. I mean, who asks their significant other to role-play as their father in a scenario like this? You were really good as the bad-daddy, by the way. A+ for being scary and mean. [laughs]

No, I trust you completely. That’s why I was so excited that you agreed. I just didn’t want you to hate me once you learned how much of a freak I was. [laughs] We have something…something wonderful between us. I didn’t want to break it or hurt it.

No, I don’t feel like it was hurt tonight. If anything, I feel closer to you. 

Oh and thanks for doing everything just like I asked. I was worried you would stop when I started the, you know, the second part, but you didn’t. I remembered my safe word but…honestly? I wasn’t tempted to use it, once. I knew that you’d only go as far as I asked you to.

[kissing noises]

Seriously though, you need to stop working for the day. You’ve gotta be tired after all that. Take me up to bed and we can cuddle and watch trashy horror movies and…maybe…talk about the next time we play. I bet *you* have some ideas, too. [laughs]

[kissing noises]

I love you too, sweetheart.

[fade out]


End file.
